Alice Margatroid
'''Alice Margatroid is a major character from the Japanese dōjin game series Touhou Project. 'She made her official debut in [[Murder VII: The Ultimate Game|''The Ultimate Game]]. Canon Alice was a little girl who had the unfortunate destiny to become lost and forgotten. Even more unfortunate, she managed to wander all the way to the gates of '''Makai, a lesser Hell. Its ruler, Shinki, decided to adopt the little girl as her own. Life went well for the little girl despite living in the land of demons and fallen angels, until four "heroes" came swooping in and started wrecking the place. Little Alice valiantly tried to fight them off. She valiantly got her backside whooped. Frustrated and frightened as the heroes laid siege to her surrogate mother's castle, she snuck into Makai's library and stole a very powerful, very dangerous tome of pure, terrifyingly potent magic. The heroes left the castle high on victory and with their guards down to come to face to face with the little girl once more, with more power than any of them combined at her fingertips and a vengeful smile on her face. She proceeded to lose again. Needless to say, getting thrashed a second time when she had so much power was devastating, and Alice was too mortified and humiliated to return home after stealing such a powerful artifact and failing so miserably to do anything with it. She quietly slipped after the heroes to their own home world of Gensokyo, and disappeared into the Forest of Magic. Five years down the line, it's a very different Alice who lives in the forest. She's calm and in control, and always challenges herself to use as little energy as possible. Her card soldier magic has been exchanged for a passion for doll magic, and she works tirelessly to find a way to bring about a truly living doll using nothing but magic, one that can act and think for itself. A book is always at her side, locked tight, not for use, but rather as a reminder. Power can only take one so far. Skill is what truly matters, in all things. And she's determined to be the best there is when it comes to magic. Pre-Convergence Prior to her appearance in The Ultimate Game, Alice was developing a magical portal to another universe in the hopes of finding new magic and knowledge to create a truly living doll. Her experiment was a success, and ended up transporting her directly into the events of the game, along with her favorite creations, Shanghai and Hourai. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Alice was very active throughout the event, often fighting on the front lines whenever the players were faced with combat, working with other participants to find the traitors, and forming alliances with Archer, Max Caulfield, Chloe Price, and others. She was the third survivor to be murdered by the traitors, meeting her end when Nicki Minaj twerked her to death, but managed to successfully navigate the afterlife and return to life. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game Though she never received a proper epilogue, it is implied that she returned to her home world shortly after the defeat of Arch Demon Akibahara. Alice was considered an auxiliary ally for a time, but after the events of Civil War, she ended her affiliation with the group. Character Relationships * Maxine Caulfield - ''The deuteragonist of 'Life Is Strange' who also made her debut in ''The Ultimate Game. The two of them acted as allies during the event, though Alice harbored early resentment against Max for unintentionally mistreating one of her dolls. * ''Chloe Price'''' - The deuteragonist of 'Life Is Strange' who also made her debut in ''The Ultimate Game. The two of them acted as allies during the event, with Alice watching over Chloe at Max's request after returning from the afterlife. * Archer - ''A character from 'Fate/stay night' who also debuted in ''The Ultimate Game. The two of them acted as allies during the event. * Shanghai and Hourai - Alice's favored dolls, also from Touhou Project, who debuted alongside her in The Ultimate Game. They are the only two of Alice's dolls to attain a semblance of life, and she is extremely protective of them as a result. Trivia * Her name, Alice, is a reference to the main protagonist in Lewis Carroll's famous novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Being known as the "Seven-Colored Puppeteer" or "Rainbow Puppeteer", Alice apparently believes in a correlation between color and power level. During her dialogue with [http://touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Reimu_Hakurei Reimu], she asserts Reimu's powers are only equal to 28.5714% (or 2/7) of her own powers, due to Reimu's outfit only consisting of two colors. * Met with positive reception, Alice had won both of the awards she was nominated for in the second Award Show; those two awards being for Best Prologue and Best Character Overall of The Ultimate Game. Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Coalition